


What Happened in Suffolk

by Six_Furies



Series: Six Furies AUs [3]
Category: Six Furies
Genre: Car Chase, Gen, Sabotauge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Furies/pseuds/Six_Furies
Summary: Lemon is stuck in a car with the other Furies. They are visiting Suffolk to stop a super weapon. She just wants to sleep.





	What Happened in Suffolk

“I cannot believe we are stopping a supervillain in Virginia of all places!” groaned Jackie. “Nothing ever happens in Virginia.” 

Lemon sighed and turned up the volume on her headphones. Jackie had been complaining the entire flight to Richmond, and it seemed moving from a plane to car had done nothing to relieve her boredom. BlueJay leaned over the car seat and shot a rubber band at her face. “Shut up Jackie. You’re going to make Cecil yell at us again.” Jackie stuck out her tongue and hissed, “Make me!” She then threw the rubber band back. Blue Jay had been expecting this and ducked, so the rubber band hit Kirashea instead. Lemon turned and looked out the window as the middle and back seats descended into anarchy. 

Why did Voice have to call shotgun?

*************

Two hours of chaos later, the girls arrived at their hotel. A few well placed lies about the location of their parents and Lemon finally had a wall between her and the rest of the Furies. She now had half an hour before their mission officially started, and she knew exactly how she was going to spend it. Ignoring anything and everything. 

There were three entrances to the unassuming house that held their target. Lemon and BlueJay would be watching the garage, Jackie would guard the front door, and Voice would be on the back. Kirashea would be going in and Cecil, still at the hotel, was on comms. “Remember Kirashea, you are not to be seen. The mission is sabotage, so do not engage.” Cecil’s voice sounded in their ears. Kirashea responded with an affirmative and entered the building. Now all Lemon had to do was wait. 

“This has got to be the most boring mission I have ever been on.” said BlueJay. “I wouldn’t be so sure. Kirashea is just as adept at causing chaos as you are.” replied Lemon. “That’s true,” she conceded, “I bet she mangles this up pretty quickly.” “Don’t jinx us.” 

Just then Kirashea’s frantic voice came over the comms. “Abort! Abort! Suspect not asleep! I repeat, suspect not asleep!” “Did you succeed in the mission?” Demanded Cecil. “Yeah, but I need a way out!” She sighed, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but take the car.” Lemon flinched as Kirashea let out a high-pitched squeal. “Look out ladies, I’ve got wheels!”

Lemon grabbed BlueJay’s arm and dragged her away from the garage door, which crumpled forward with help from Kirashea’s driving skills. Jackie and Voice came sprinting around the house. Kirashea stopped long enough for them to jump in, then took off. Two car chases, a stop by Chick-Fil-A, and a lot of dented mail boxes later, they ditched the car in a tree and snuck back to the hotel. Cecil was waiting for them, and boy was she angry. Thankfully, most of that anger was directed towards Kirashea, and Lemon managed to avoid her yelling. 

All in all, a pretty successful trip.


End file.
